


The Human Weapon Can Laugh?

by GigglySquiggily



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chaos, Fluff, Gen, Impey's big small brain moment, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Van needs to laugh more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglySquiggily/pseuds/GigglySquiggily
Summary: Since joining up with the Lupin gang, Van Helsing had yet to laugh, let alone smile. Lupin and Impey decide to do something about that. :D
Relationships: Cardia Beckford & Friends
Kudos: 2





	The Human Weapon Can Laugh?

“Hey…you know, I’ve noticed something.” Impey suddenly mused from his seat, his head peering up from the blueprints he was tinkering with. It was one of those incredibly rare days where everyone within team Lupin (“I never agreed to that name”- Van Helsing) had the day off. Cardia had already joined Lupin on a supply run to meet the few hours she needed to be out, and was now sitting with him and Imply in the foyler. She looked up from her own reading material- a rather large novel from Saint-Germain’s study, and met Impey’s eyes. “What is it, Impey?”

“Is it how lovely you find Miss Cardia? Because I do share that sentiment with you.” Lupin said from his spot beside Cardia on the couch, his eyes half lidded with sleep. “Well, of course! Miss Cardia is my one true love!” Impey smiled brightly at Cardia before turning back to Lupin. “But that’s not what I noticed… have either of you heard Van laugh since he got here?” The engineer asked.

Interested by this statement, Lupin sat up in his chair, golden eyes thoughtful. “Hm…you know, I don’t think I’ve heard even a chuckle. Cardia?” He turned to the young girl, but she could only shake her head in disappointment. “I haven’t heard him laugh, either. Or smile.” The shock on both Lupin and Impey’s expressions only made Cardia grow more concerned. “Do you think something is bothering him?”

“Maybe. Though knowing Van, he’s not going to give anything away.” Lupin mused, raising a hand to his chin in thought. Impey, who seemed just as concerned as Cardia, tapped his fingers against his legs, brows furrowing. “Okay, well, let’s cheer him up!” Impey suddenly exclaimed, green eyes bright with determination. Lupin and Cardia shared a look before turning back to Impey. “How do you suppose we do that?” The gentleman thief asked.

“Erm…well, eheheh…I figured you’d come up with something, Lupin.” Impey sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck as Lupin let out a sigh of exasperation. “Alright, let’s think. What would make Van laugh?” The three sat in silence for a bit, then- “OH! OH! I know!” Impey exclaimed. “I’ll tell him some jokes!” Lupin gave him a deadpan stare, making Impey sweat. “What? My jokes are hilarious! Right Miss Cardia?” He said, looking towards the girl. “Oh, erm, yes. They are very funny.” Cardia said with a smile.

“Gah! Even Miss Cardia doesn’t think they’re funny!” Impey cried, falling to his knees dramatically. “Thank you for sparing my feelings, though! Unlike this guy here!” Impey ran over to Lupin, pouncing on top of him and giving his sides a few pokes and prods. “See! I’m hilarious! Lupin, you’re practically howling with laughter!” Impey cheered.

“Ha! Ihihihihmpey yohohoho doohoohhlt! Geheheht ohoohhof!” Lupin immediately shrank into the couch, his cheeks flushing a bright red as he tried to shove off the engineer. Cardia giggled softly to herself. This wasn’t the first time she’d witness a tickle fight go down between Impey and Lupin. She suspected this wouldn’t be the last. 

A sudden idea came to her then, just as Lupin shoved Impey off of him, sending the giggly redhead off the couch. “Hey, I just thought of something.” Cardia said, turning to the boys. Lupin was adjusting his coat, his face still bright red, and Impey was still giggling as he sat up on the floor, meeting Cardia’s gaze. “What if Van Helsing is ticklish? Do you think that would work?”

Both boys stopped, eyes widened as they looked at Cardia. Then, they looked at eachother. “Van Helsing? Ticklish?” Impey asked, green eyes full of curiosity. “The human weapon. A hero during the Vampire war. Ticklish?” Lupin agreed, digesting the information. Slowly, twin smiles bloomed onto Impey and Lupin’s cheeks, an air of mischief forming around them. “It’s too tempting of a possibility to pass up. Impey. Cardia. Shall we test this theory?” Lupin asked, standing from his seat and offering a hand to Cardia. “I’m in! Though it might end in our deaths, Lupin.” Impey stood as well, standing beside his friend and also offering a hand.

This might be the riskiest thing they’ve ever done, but Cardia smiled and took both boy’s hands, letting them pull her up and into their game. If she could see Van Helsing laugh just once, it was worth the extra training. “Let’s do this!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Van Helsing was sitting in Saint Germain’s study, quietly reading up on what looked to be a cookbook. “Still trying to learn to cook.” Impey said, a hint of despair in his voice. Lupin hushed him before nodding at Cardia. It was her part of the plan. Stepping into the study, she quietly walked over to the human weapon. “Good day, Van Helsing.” She greeted, taking a seat in the opposite chair of Van’s. The war hero nodded in greeting, but his eyes were warm when he met Cardia’s.

While Cardia asked him about his book, Lupin and Impey got into position. Once she saw Lupin behind Van Helsing’s chair, she took a breath. “I’m sorry Van Helsing.” She said. “What do you-GAH!” The war hero let out a startled yelp when Impey attacked, throwing his entire body at Van Helsing and pinning him to the chair. “Impey! What are you-MMPH!” Van Helsing immediately clamped his mouth shut when Lupin came around from behind, his gloved fingers wiggling gently against the taller man’s neck. “Oh ho ho! Impey, I think we may have a lead!” Lupin teased, grinning at Van’s attempt to get away. This proved near impossible, with Impey’s ridiculous strength and Lupin’s tickly touch. All he could do was hope for them to grow bored.

“Hey, Lupin! I think he’s gonna crack! I’m gonna try his sides!” Impey cheered, grinning when Van Helsing doubled his efforts to escape. “Aww! Is someone ticklish there? You don’t want me to find out?” Impey cheekily teased, moving his hands down and squeezing his sides, making Van let out a muffled squeak. “What was that? Was that a squeak I heard?” Lupin teased, lowering his hands down and going for Van’s armpits. “Coochie coochie coo!” The gentleman thief teased, making the war hero blush scarlet as he sunk deeper in his chair.

Finally, it happened. There was a snort, followed by a stream of deep, cackly laughter as Van Helsing finally broke, giving up on escaping and opting for curling up on himself in the chair. “GAhahahahahhahaha! Ohohohohohoohkay! Ohohohohokay Enohohohohough!” He pleaded, his face a lovely red and his blue eyes misty behind his glasses. Impey and Lupin were so surprised by this they forgot what they were doing. Both just kinda froze at the rare sound of Van Helsing’s laugh. Cardia felt her entire being warm with happiness at his rare smile, feeling herself smiling as well. It was just as lovely as she imagined it would be.

This trance didn’t last very long, for as soon as Van recovered, he quickly grabbed Impey and flipped positions, pinning the redhead to the chair. “Eeek! V-Van Helsing sir! P-Please! I just wanted to see if you’re ticklish!” Van stared down Impey with daggers for eyes, making the engineer shake with mild fear. Impey squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

The worst never came.

Cardia blinked when Impey suddenly squeaked, laughing hysterically when Van Helsing started tickling his ribs, leaving no bone untouched. “GAHAHHAHAHAHHA! VAHAHHAHAHN PLEHEEHHEHASE! IHIHIHIHM SAHAHAHHARY!” Impey squealed, curling up on himself to hide his bright red face. “This is the punishment you deserve. And where are you going?” Van asked, his sharp eyes turning to Lupin, halfway through making a “Tactical retreat”. “Erm, well. You see Van- Victor is requesting my assistance and I-”

“Cardia.” The girl yelped and looked up from Impey’s adorable expression, blue eyes wide with surprise. “I’ll let you get away with this if you help me. Don’t let Lupin escape.” Van said simply, though there was a rare look of mischief in his eyes. Cardia blinked, understanding filling her face as she stood, adjusting her gloves carefully. “C-Cardia! Wait! There’s n-no reason to listen to Van!” Lupin pleaded, backing away as Cardia approached, hands raised and fingers wiggling. “Sorry Lupin. But you look like you could use a laugh.” She giggled before running forward, tackling Lupin and sending him into fresh fits of laughter.

The rest of the afternoon was full of the bright bubbly laughter from the dynamic duo. It was nice, Cardia would think to herself, to see her friends smile so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://giggly-squiggily.tumblr.com/
> 
> Heyo! This is one of the first Code Realize fics I've written! I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
